


Ara's Adventures

by highlycoveted



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damon being a jerk but what's new, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Is every room really soundproof??, Mention of weapons, Smut, angry Cal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlycoveted/pseuds/highlycoveted
Summary: Arabella has spent hours working with Damon on her knife-throwing skills, an activity she wasn't too keen on in the first place. Expecting to join Calderon in the weaponry for some training she is instead greeted with a friendly face. One she is more than happy to wake up to every day if she could...
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux & Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Kudos: 14





	Ara's Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arabella has spent hours working with Damon on her knife-throwing skills, an activity she wasn't too keen on in the first place. Expecting to join Calderon in the weaponry for some training she is instead greeted with a friendly face. One she is more than happy to wake up to every day if she could...

The day had been tiring. But it seemed to be the norm now. A far more fatiguing norm than Arabella had anticipated. As a new member of the Andromeda Six crew, learning the necessary skills to defend herself meant hours of tedious training. And if the past two wielding knives with Damon wasn’t enough the Captain had ordered Ara down to the armoury to discuss weaponry.

Arabella skips down the hall, only faltering to wipe a bead of sweat dripping down her iridescent blue forehead. Making her way down the metallic hallways, she flexes her stiff fingers, raw from gripping titanium handles. At least the pain of withstanding hours of Damon's snarky remarks had come to an end, Arabella thought optimistically. After a couple more turns Arabella reaches the door and instead of being greeted by an impatient comment from the Captain her deep set, red eyes meet grey.

“June-?“ she splutters out, gripping her chest to catch a breath “You scared me-“

The man’s eyes go wide, footsteps bounding toward the end of the hallway as he bends over to check on the small Tilaari, his large hand reaching out and resting softly on her shoulder

“Oh god, sorry!” strands of his hair fall over his tawny forehead as he contemplates, “I thought Damon would’ve told you-“ there’s a break in his voice as he cuts himself off mid-sentence.

Damon, being trusted to carry out a simple task? Both Arabella's and June's eyes meet, with an unimpressed look plastered on their faces.  
And they both burst out in a symphony of laughter, the sound echoing through the halls and off the imposing armoury door, bolted with several thick, steel columns.

It always feels good to let loose with June, his warm demeanour and soft smile seems to have a melting effect on Arabella. She feels his hand squeeze her shoulder, briefly, the sound of his laugh dying out before he drops his large hands back to his sides. Arabella noticeably droops at the loss of contact. 

“Ah, I should’ve thought that one through, it's like asking Bash to do the laundry again” he scratches the nape of his neck. Arabella's laugh grows louder at his response and June's lips curl over his white teeth as he looks down fondly at her, basking in the sweet and so blatantly _Arabella_ laugh. His eyes drift to the beads of sweat on her forehead, loose strands of hair sticking to her face as his eyebrows knit together “Cal had plans to go through how to hold some weapons but if you’re tired-“ his eyes search hers, concern spreading over his handsome features.

Arabella sighs and relaxes her shoulders “I’d love you to show me” she chirps up before he finishes, being rewarded with June’s usual glow returning to his face. Ara couldn't bear to be without seeing it. At least a daily dose of June was required to keep her from going completely feral, especially after spending so long with Damon. His presence has almost regenerated her energy. After hours of work, seeing his face, hearing his voice, he is just a needed break in human form. Whatever Calderon had gotten up to and seemingly ditched her for, Arabella was grateful for it.

June's back turns to Arabella for a moment as frustrated noises start emanating from his frame. The tall, and to some, foreboding presence of June wasn't the June Ara knew. With his mask up around others, it seemed to be yanked off for Ara. And here, with him fighting with the metal door, was the perfect example. After a couple more seconds of struggling Arabella slaps a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. June body yanks, unsuccessfully, at the metal door, its groaning sound coupled with his grunts of effort.

“Alright there, gunslinger?” Ara manages to say in between escaping bubbles of laughter, another grunt and pant erupt from his throat before he murmurs over his shoulder.

“Just a sec, lemme get this darn thing open and then we can start” Arabella's smile reaches her eyes as she watches eagerly, a tingle running up her spine as June rolls his sleeves. Ara watches intently as the threads of muscle flex, he types into the keypad again before resuming in his efforts to lurch the door open. Arabella doesn't notice her breath growing shallow as she sees his jaw clench, forearm muscles rippling as he adjusts his grip on the metal handle. The heat of desire floods through her body. Imagine if he gripped _me_ like that. Ara doesn't initially notice herself gawking at the man until he’s standing by the open door, his eyes glinting with curiosity and a questioning eyebrow raised.

“Ready?” his face breaks into amused smile as he nods over his shoulder to the armoury

“Oh yes sorry-“ but it’s too late to hide the flush of colour that has erupted all over Arabella's face as she scurries into the room, her small body brushing past his as she enters. She swears she hears him suck in a breath at the contact.

“Right, the gun we’re going to start with is in here, you’ll need to begin learning using this one” June has already made it across to the other side of the room and is tapping into another keypad. Arabella can't believe how flustered she had gotten from seeing June exerting force on a bloody door! The blush still lingers on her blue cheeks and she misses the proximity to him already.

The space, like any other space in the ship, is plated with metal. Only this room has keypads littering the walls, Arabella assumes the walls are storing the guns, a secure way to keep them out of reach. A lonely metal table sits in the centre of the room and Ara find this opportunity to walk over and clamber on it, swinging her legs and relishing in having the weight taken off them. June's worried voice suddenly echoes through the room,

“Bash was supposed to pick them up yesterday” June’s hand sweeps back, light strands of hair falling over his face as he makes his way to the door again, his face now crinkled with concern.

“Things aren’t going too well today, are they?” Ara comments lightly, trying to cover her embarrassing behaviour earlier. June shoots her an apologetic smile before trying to open the looming door again. But this time he’s greeted with an ominous flashing red symbol on the console.

“Well, that isn’t good” Arabella mumbles as she leaps off the table, joining him in staring at the keypad and it’s warning. Ara's eyes flick up to June, his lips are pursed as he stares at the thing, perhaps willing it to open. He seems to almost feel the stare of her scarlet eyes on him as he looks down at the Tilaari to his left,

“Great first lesson?” he asks, a tinge of humour present in his voice as he places his fingers on his chin. Arabella splutters out a laugh.

“The best” she adds straightening up a little more in a vain attempt at getting to his eye-level. Their eyes still lock. The pair both linger there for a second, maybe a second too long than they usually would. June seems to be looking for something. His grey eyes, his presence and the heat of his body seem to force Arabella's mouth to hang open.

Unlike the god damn door.

June suddenly begins to wriggle out of his vest and Arabella feels her whole body tense, _what on earth is he doing?_ But all she does is watch as his shoulder’s press onto the white material of his button-up shirt. June pulls his arms out, one by one, looking at Ara through his gorgeous, tussled hair before leaning over her. Arabella's breath is caught in her throat...and he throws his vest onto the table. With a metallic clunk June spares Ara a once over before proceeding to place his hands over the door again. Arabella holds in a scoff, _so June is trying to tease me now?_ Arabella was always the instigator in these...situtations her and June had and now there seems to be a fire in him, a fire that Arabella yearns to pour gasoline over.

“There’s no harm in trying” he exclaims before pulling at the handle, Arabella's mouth opens for a snarky reply but her voice doesn’t seem to work. All she can do is watch as his shoulder blades preen into the back of his shirt, his knuckles turning white over the door handle. June's eyes fall from the door to Arabella's feet, working their way up, this breaks her trance.

“I can help you know-“ she lurches out toward the handle, hands brushing against his rough yet warm skin. Her attempt at redeeming her teasing streak is ruined by the feel of June. His mouth hangs agape for a second, like he was about to say something before swallowing it up, but the new pink colour on his face tells Ara all she needs to know. Now, he seemed to be swallowing her up; drinking in the vision of her so close to him. Without breaking eye contact June stands upright rolling his shoulders, she looks so _small,_ his deltoids flex against the fabric as he tenses his neck. Ara seems to be holding her breath.

“There’s no use.” He says, his voice lowered down a pitch, almost husky “I guess we’re stuck in here” he murmurs looking over at the imposing door once again while fiddling idly with his bracelet.

“You got the thing open last time why not-“

“It’s bolted shut” he interrupts, his eyes surveying the keypad again “Guess Bash also forgot to oil the door too” June looks away from the hunk of metal, back to Ara, back to that stare. _What is it? Is it what I feel too?_ Arabella asks herself. There's something _different_ in his eyes. She swallows the lump forming in her throat.

“Well, what do we do now?” she saunters over to June, enjoying seeing his throat bob as she approaches him. Now that she stands closer she can see his eyes are glimmering with something apparent. _Need_. June and Ara had something; he had always held her hand a little longer after he had finished reassuring her. He had always been there if Arabella needed a hug, a talk. But there was something far more than mere friendship in those meetings. There was heat. And heat seemed to be enveloping Ara the longer June stared at her body. The feeling of knowing she and him were both alone, unreachable to anyone outside, guarded by a heavy metal door made Arabella wonder about the possibilities. And, God, did the possibilities look good on June.

“You’re thinking of something” he takes one step forward and it’s enough to have Ara's nostrils filled with his intoxicating scent. Cedar and lavender. She could bathe in it, wake up in the morning and roll around in bedsheets reeking of the sweet scent of _him._ That fantasy was eating up her inhibitions.

Arabella nods, almost innocently for a second before training her eyes on his lips “I’m thinking of you” she manages to say though the fire of lust burning in the pit of her stomach is threatening to render her motionless. Ara has no idea where the sudden bravery had come from but she has an inkling it's to do with the playful smirk creeping onto June's rosy lips.

“What a coincidence” he replies as she melts into his touch, his hands caressing her waist, holding her with a gentle touch. Arabella looks from his hands to his eyes, her own eager ones find his wrists and wrapping them tighter around her frame.

"I know you don't want _just_ a kiss" she teases watching as June leans into her, a groan rumbling in his chest as he now grips her with a kind of desperation Arabella has never felt before in their brief moments of physical contact. He brings pulls her flush against him, eliciting a gasp and eager smile from Arabella. Relishing in feeling June handle her so _roughly._ It's nothing like the gentleness she's used to seeing in him but that gleam in his eyes, the way he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip as he stares down at her; it's enough to have Ara's chest heaving with every breath. June's tanned hands sit respectably just below Arabella's ribcage and she idly wonders how much further she needs to push him, how much more she needs to get him to _want her_ before just picking her up and taking her. Ara pulls her bottom lip into her wanting mouth, comfortably trapped against June as she feels him trail his fingers up her trembling frame and up her neck. _When did breathing become so difficult?_ Ara curses in her head. _How, oh, how can this man break me so easily?_ A hum sounds at the back of June's throat as his thumb runs tantalisingly slowly over Arabella's jaw and stops over her chin pulling her head up to face him. His lips hang open as he studies the girl, blatantly in awe, Arabella takes it as an invitation. Bravery shooting through her limbs as she pushes herself against him. 

Their mouths meet in the middle. lips connecting in a slow, erotic dance.  
Kissing June was everything Arabella had hoped it be; he seemed to hold back in the beginning, gauging her hunger before forcing his tongue into her wanting mouth, eliciting a breathless moan. The vocalisation of Ara's pleasure acts like a switch for June, he bends down, arms gripping her thighs and slinging her legs round his hips. His mouth never parts Arabella's, spare the little gasp of shock from the Tilaari and June's wanton chuckle. Finally, Arabella could set her hands free, let them wander up his chest, roping into his shirt from under his collar and up round his neck. Feeling that scalding, scarred skin before threading her fingers through his golden hair; an action that elicited a hungry hiss from June.

“I need you” Arabella pleads against his lips, feeling his breath hot on her face. She relishes in feeling his lips smile against hers as he walks over to the table, carefully sitting the breathless and eager Tilaari on it. The motion is gentle, but his lips elicit sounds from Ara that are hardly sound so. June's lips are soft but merciless, running off Arabella's chin and down her jaw. The feeling of his mouth against her sensitive neck causes her to whimper and squirm.

“Be patient“ he orders, lips brushing along her collarbone, tickling her desire and causing a violent shiver to run over the girl.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long” he continues, voice so low Arabella wonders if she was even meant to hear it. But she doesn't like being told to wait, Arabella simply can’t contain this need for June to be on- no _inside_ her. In frustration Arabella's hands find themselves in his hair, feeling the soft waves thread through her fingers, _what a perfect way to tease him_. Arabella pulls her swollen bottom lip into her mouth and grabs a fist full of honey hair. She pulls slowly, from the root and relishes in feeling him heave a shaky groan into the crook of her neck. The warmth of his skin contrasting sharply against his cold bracelet pressed onto her flushed skin.

With unrealised fervour June's fingers suddenly hook into Ara's jeans and smiling in triumph she pushes herself up onto her elbows, giving him leverage to tear them off. Arabella takes this moment to drink in this view of him: his shirt wrinkled, hair dishevelled, chest heaving and eyes dark. Ara doesn't realise how hard she's shaking as she sits up, still looking up at him. She doesn't waste a second, lip still between her teeth as she unbuckles his belt. His Adam apple bobs in his throat,

"You don't need to lift a finger, June" Ara coos, slightly shaking her head at the man. "Let me do the work." Ara lets her plump lip slide out her mouth and June watches breathlessly, eyes heavy lidded.

"You _have_ started to carry your weight around here" June replies through a clenched jaw yet there seems to be a playful twinkle in his eyes. 

"Don't patronise me" Arabella's hands begin caressing his hard member through his boxers, interrupting her own retort with June's throaty growl. _That'll teach him._ Ara looks at him for a second, watching as his eyes shut briefly and as his hands curl into fists. Mind reeling at how just kissing June has made him so ready for her.

“I want you in my mouth” Arabella whimpers, strokes getting more deliberate as she gets onto her knees, hardly wincing at the burning cold of the metal floor against her scalding skin.

"How can I say no when you put it so _nicely"_ June brushes his fingers over Ara's cheek as he says so and she doesn't spare a moment to stick out her tongue and taste the pre-cum on his head. He sucks a breath through his teeth, as shaking hands brush the plum hair out of her face. Arabella's stomach churns with excitement, wrapping her lips around him and her only thought being, _please please make those sounds for me again._ She pushes her head down, tonguing him and being rewarded with his guttural moans. Arabella can feel him holding back so she pushes further, resisting the gagging urge in her throat as she feel hims slightly buck his hips into her. The approval is enough to drive her to bob faster, just to hear his unfiltered breathless moans from fucking her mouth.

“St-stop” he pleads, suddenly, as Ara obediently pulls her mouth away from his throbbing member, drool seeping down her agape mouth.

“If you kept going like that I would have finished right inside your mouth” he growls, strong arms clutching Arabella's waist and placing her back on the table.

"And we can't have that, can we?" June adds, his large thumbs drawing circles over Arabella's exposed midriff, all she can do is nod and try to sop up the wetness on her chin.

This time, June doesn’t give Ara the chance to raise herself to get her underwear off. Instead June's plan seems more feral or perhaps he didn't even have a plan and panties were the least of his worries when it came to devouring the excited, trembling girl in front of him. The sound of ripping material fills the room, followed by a shocked gasp from Ara. The cool air rushes over Arabella's exposed body, her breasts heaving against June's chest as he takes a moment to drink her in. He drops the material to the floor, a lop-sided grin on his face.

“I’ll buy you new ones” he promises before climbing on top of her, the table squeaking under his weight. _How the tables have turned_ , June thinks, predator to prey so _easily._ And June loves the helpless yet wanting look on the Tilaari's face. Arabella takes in a shuddery breath to calm herself at the sight of June completely enveloping her but the hard, warm pressure of his tip against her forces another whimper out of her lips, swollen with need.

“You can squeeze me if you need” he whispers, his soft hair touching Ara's forehead as he looks down at their bodies flush together. Arabella grabs his shoulders, instinctively, feeling his scalding skin and hard muscles underneath his shirt. He looks back up at her, pupils dilating at the sight of her and not breaking contact as he slowly pushes in, their chests both heaving as Arabella desperately tries to suck in air. Their mouths both open simultaneously, June's shoulders arching inward as he settles into Ara, both unable to stop looking at each other. The pain of June's large size is quickly replaced with hot, burning pleasure and Ara grabs June and nods. Junes mouth slowly opens, his shoulders rolling inward at the sheer ecstasy of moving inside her. Ara's nails dig into June's shoulders as he begins to stroke in and out, small grunts of pain escaping Ara at first. June's eyes immediately begin studying her face, his breath ragged as Arabella looks back up at him, completely at mercy to the waves of pleasure he is coaxing out of her.

“June-I-“ Arabella moans, moving her hands from his broad shoulders to his chest, wanting to feel him, all of him.

"Tell me Ara-" he pleads foreheads touching as he pumps in and out, both of their bodies moving together with their synchronised breaths. Arabella moves her lips to Junes ear,

"I think we're even" she replies, the smile apparent in her voice as she grips the material of his shirt, panting as she rips it clean off. There is a laugh coupled with a throaty groan from June at the action, driving him to fuck the girl faster. She falters for a second at the motion but resumes her task in gliding her hands over his toned yet scared body.

“An eye for an eye” June growls his head dipping into the nape of her neck, the vibrations of his low voice sending shivers throughout her body and the act of ripping his shirt open only causing his voice to grow hoarser and Arabella's wanton whines and moans of pleasure to grow louder. In desperation, Arabella wraps her legs around him, eager for him to have all of her before feeling his teeth and lips play at her neck, her most sensitive spot.

All that's on Arabella's lips is June's name as her nails dig into him, grounding him to her. Every time June bucks into her the sharp, elongated nails Ara cares for so affectionately scrapes violently at his back. Ara presses her fingers back into him, watching June's jaw go slack at the pain of it. Their foreheads both press together, June beginning to unravel and Arabella doesn't feel far behind him, her body on fire with every movement, bite and sound emanating from this man, a man who can make her feel so utterly alive.

“I’m gonna-“ June starts, eyes glazed over as he looks at Ara, the red of her iris' almost swallowed up by her pupils. She manages to splutter out a “me too” before snaking her hands around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss; one of desire and unhinged passion. They both push, running straight over the edge as Arabella jolts with pleasure, back arching off the sweat-soaked table. A symphony of moans echo throughout the metal room. Choking, and spluttering follow as they both ride out their mutual orgasm, gripping each other’s hot, sweaty bodies before gasping for air.

June’s eyes are glistening, his lips pulled into a dazed smile. Arabella can’t help but let out a giggle as she holds his face, bringing him in for another kiss and treasuring feeling his lips against her own.

The bliss is cut short by a thundering knock at the door and Arabella quirks her brow while watching all the colour drain from June’s face.

“Having fun in there?” the captains voice booms through the room. Arabella's eyes flicker to June’s ripped shirt, his pink cheeks and clawed chest.

“Fuck” is all Arabella manages to say.


End file.
